<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chat Adventures of the Investigation Team by Guyden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490439">The Chat Adventures of the Investigation Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guyden/pseuds/Guyden'>Guyden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Polyamorous Shenigains of the Inaba Detectives [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Add more tags as this goes on, Chatlogs, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, chatfic, no beta we die like my hopes and dreams, well my shitty attempts at it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guyden/pseuds/Guyden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I suck at writing, so i scrapped the other one and just made a chatfic.</p><p>Is this uninspired? Yes<br/>Did I steal a lot of stuff intentionally or not? Yes<br/>Is this good? No<br/>Should you read it? Maybe</p><p>But for real though this is a P4 chatfic set 2 years and beyond Golden's true end. the Investigation Team has started a Detective Agency in Inaba(later moved to Tokyo) with the funding and approval of Mitsuru. The relationships of characters mentioned above will be explored and eventually we will get into a polyamory, cause I REALLY love that. Sorry if this is bad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, But main ships we will explore before Poly will be, Cause Yu doesnt wanna choose, Kuma | Teddie/Labrys (Persona Series), Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji, Well this is hard, and Rise wants to see them happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Polyamorous Shenigains of the Inaba Detectives [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yeets and Exes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 13th, 2013<br/>
&gt;10:20AM: Yu Narukami has started the Official Investigation Team</p><p>Yu Narukami added Naoto Shirogane </p><p>Yu Narukami added Yosuke Hanamura </p><p>Yu Narukami added Kanji Tatsumi</p><p>Yu Narukami added Chie Satonaka </p><p>Yu Narukami added Yukiko Amagi </p><p>Yu Narukami added Teddie </p><p>Yu Narukami added Marie </p><p>Yu Narukami added Labrys</p><p>Yu: Yeet we have a job and housing now</p><p>Yosuke: Partner what the fuck is yeet?</p><p>Yu: I heard it online somewhere, that and chad</p><p>Kanji: You do seem like the internets definition of a ‘chad’ senpai</p><p>Yosuke: Just searched it up it fits to a t</p><p>Yu: U mean to a d</p><p>Yosuke: wat</p><p>Kanji: what </p><p>Teddie: What's a chad?</p><p>Yukiko: Nobody tell Teddie or he won’t shut up about it</p><p>Chie: agreed</p><p>Yu: Anyways now that we have an office and we are supported by Mitsuru I guess we just wait around for shadow stuff along with normal detective stuff?</p><p>Naoto: indeed</p><p>Rise: Hopefully we dont have to dance the shadows away</p><p>Yu: I remember when Izzy learned to play guitar for that</p><p>Yu: I think later he complained on how he was literally summoned just to play a funky bass solo</p><p>Yukiko: SDFGHJJKKS</p><p>Chie: Oh no shes gonna die of laughter  </p><p>Rise: actually I think I recorded a couple of our performances</p><p>Yu: oh damn send me em it probs looks cool, plus I want to make fun of izzy</p><p>Rise: isnt izanagi u technically?</p><p>Yu: yes</p><p>Rise: that means you want to make fun</p><p>Rise: of yourself</p><p>Yu: yes</p><p>Yosuke: -_-</p><p>Yu: anyways time to do something I always have wanted to do</p><p>Yu Narukami has changed Yosuke Hanamura’s name to Ressentiment</p><p>Yu Narukami has changed Chie Satonaka’s name to Trial of the Dragon</p><p>Yu Narukami has changed Yukiko Amagi’s name to Snow Black</p><p>Yu Narukami has changed Kanji Tatsumi’s name to Beefcake </p><p>Yu Narukami has changed Rise Kujikawa’s name to Out of Context Strip Club</p><p>Yu Narukami has changed Teddie’s name to Bearsona</p><p>Yu Narukami has changed Naoto Shirogane’s name to FBI open up</p><p>Yu Narukami has changed Marie’s name to Literal Goddess</p><p>Yu Narukami has changed Labry’s name to Prez</p><p>Ressentiment: Rly partner?</p><p>FBI open up: Aren’t we in japan? Why would it be the FBI?</p><p>Yu: just cause</p><p>Ressentiment has changed Yu Narukami’s name to Kingpin</p><p>Kingpin: Of course</p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: Wait wat</p><p>Beefcake: Really Senpai?</p><p>Bearsona: This fits me!</p><p>Prez: huh? Wuz this? Oh hiya guys!</p><p>Bearsona: Hi labby-chan!</p><p>Prez: Hiya teddie! </p><p>Literal Goddess: I mean I am a minor goddess and all, but it's still small compared to others!</p><p>Yu: Dont sell yourself short Marie!</p><p>Snow Black: &gt;:( I dont like this name</p><p>Trial of the Dragon: neat</p><p>Kingpin: Welp, time to get back on the current case</p><p>FBI open up: Alright </p><p>&gt;01:31PM</p><p>Ressentiment: wait I just realized something</p><p>Ressentiment: Naoto y did ur guns do about as much or less dmg than my knives or Chie’s kicks?</p><p>FBI open up: Hmm, I blame video games</p><p>Kingpin: We aren’t America</p><p>FBI open up: I meant that because of video games, the public thought of guns is that they can be survived and/or they are way less harmful than they actually are</p><p>Kingpin: huh, that makes sense</p><p>Ressentiment: Yea it does</p><p>Kingpin: But that is an actual gun</p><p>FBI open up: yes</p><p>Kingpin: I remember one time you accidentally shot Kanji, luckily healing spells work</p><p>Beefcake: Hey I think the scar I got on my leg arm looks cool!</p><p>Kingpin: On that topic, what are the most memorable scars we got? Unlike how Mitsuru-san said how the dark hour works it seems like the injuries stay. </p><p>Kingpin: we were lucky healing spells do work though</p><p>Ressentiment: Ooh yea I remember our first days during Yukiko’s castle when we were really bad at this</p><p>Ressentiment: multiple times I had to hide bleeding or bruises or burn marks</p><p>Kingpin: Yeap</p><p>Beefcake: I got a the previous gun wound, another gun wound from Adachi, fire wounds, another gun wound from the reaper, more gun wounds</p><p>Kingpin: yea you get shot a lot</p><p>Beefcake: a gun wound from the police</p><p>Kingpin: wait what</p><p>FBI open up: I think I have the least scars out of us besides Marie-san and Labrys-san</p><p>Bearsona: I’m beary lucky my bear fur heals itself! :D</p><p>Kingpin: I think I have the most scars physically and emotionally, I think the most memorable was when I impaled multiple times during the fight with Izanami, luckily the power of friendship does wonders for my bodily health, not so much for emotional but im fine</p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: That was traumatizing senpai! Seeing you all fall to Izanami!</p><p>Ressentiment: Tfw your spiritual ex kills your friends</p><p>Kingpin: Can we not make the “I am the ex of a goddess” joke? Especially when said goddess is in the chat?</p><p>Literal Goddess: &gt;:C</p><p>Ressentiment: Too late</p><p>Ressentiment has changed Kingpin’s name to Marie’s Ex</p><p>Ressentiment has changed Literal Goddess’s name to Yu’s Ex</p><p>Yu’s Ex: I’m expecting a high chance of ziodyne on yosuke’s nurse magazines</p><p>Ressentiment: wait where did you hear about that?</p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: ;3c</p><p>Marie’s Ex: I honestly liked Kingpin better, even Man Whore</p><p>Beefcake: well that Margaret ladie called him one</p><p>Beefcake: but did he ever end up dating people?</p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: huh</p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: I remember two times we were stalking him for his love life</p><p>Marie’s Ex: Wait what?</p><p>Ressentiment: Yea I think the first time we were observing you hanging out with multiple women</p><p>Beefcake: one was a mom</p><p>Snow Black: One was an old lady by the riverbank</p><p>Trial of the Dragon: Yea it was super jarring finding our leader hanging out with a bunch of older ladies</p><p>Bearsona: was what he was doing scoring?</p><p>Snow Black: No!</p><p>Trial of the Dragon: NO</p><p>Bearsona: Ok!</p><p>Ressentiment: Yea it is weird that you never got with anyone, considering how all the girls here excluding Naoto and Labrys felt something towards u @ one point</p><p>Trial of the Dragon: uhh</p><p>Snow Black: ...</p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: Was pretty obvious. Doesn’t stop me from flirting with him</p><p>Yu’s Ex: I did confess my love on public television</p><p>Marie’s Ex: Well I think back then it was cause I was afraid of relationships mucking up our group, now it's the same and I just don’t feel like I need one. I get all the love I can with u guys. </p><p>Marie’s Ex: But to be totally honest, the persona’s in my head are all conflicted about which of you is better.</p><p>Marie’s Ex: Beelzebub doesn’t give two shits, Mara is Mara, Mada wants Yosuke, Scathach wants Yukiko, Odin wants me to dominate Kanji(don't ask), Ishtar wants me to do things to Rise, Futsunushi wants me to stick my sword into Chie, Norn likes Naoto, Isis wants Margaret(again don't ask), Helel aka Lucifer wants to do stuff to Teddie, the bit of strength Marie has lent me aka Kaguya told me to confess to her, Sraosha says to think of the children, namely nanako, and Izzy just tells me whatever decision I make is the truth of my feelings.</p><p>Marie’s Ex: Oh yea did I ever tell you I have short ranged telepathy with Marie as a result of sharing a persona? </p><p>Marie’s Ex: but anyways, those are just my ultimate personas, which feel the strongest towards you guys. To be totally honest I am just going to ignore the warfield that is my potential love life and not talk about it.</p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: I knew it! </p><p>Trial of the Dragon: Uhhhhhhh</p><p>Snow Black: SKDGLDJSF</p><p>Beefcake: if it was you senpai, I wouldn’t mind</p><p>Bearsona: You want me sensei?</p><p>FBI open up: uhhhhhh</p><p>Yu’s Ex: Yea pretty much knew this</p><p>Ressentiment: Whoa! Partner cut that out!</p><p>Marie’s Ex: Really Yosuke? They are forged from the unbreakable bonds I have forged with you, it's only natural that they want me to get with the person they originate from</p><p>FBI open up: That makes sense, but still it is highly concerning how you remain sane with all of this literally inner conflict</p><p>Marie’s Ex: well their debate on who I should date only happens when either A: Rise flirts with me. B: anyone else acts flustered around me. C: Kanji acts adorable. D: Kaguya tells me to confess to Marie. And finally E: whenever Teddie crossdresses or wears something adorable as Ted</p><p>Marie’s Ex: Even then it's kinda nice never being empty, always having their voices to guide me and sometimes make me laugh</p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: awww, that's how I feel about Kouzeon! </p><p>Beefcake: same, even if Takeji Zaiten is silent most of the time, he can be pretty vocal about you and others</p><p>Marie’s Ex: I gotta go, doing something</p><p>&gt;Marie’s Ex went offline</p><p>Yu’s Ex: same</p><p>&gt;Yu’s Ex went offline</p><p>&gt;Beefcake went offline</p><p>&gt;Out of Context Strip Club went offline</p><p>&gt;FBI open up went offline</p><p>&gt;Snow Black went offline</p><p>&gt;Trial of the Dragon went offline</p><p>&gt;Ressentiment went offline</p><p>&gt;Bearsona went offline</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of Princes and Fools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another chapter!</p><p>Also does everyone just forget that the IT except Naoto are basically just a buncha high schoolers? SEES had a multimillion corp and PT has futaba, Haru, Sumire, ETC, the IT had jackshit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 14th, 2014<br/>
&gt;Official Investigation Team<br/>
&gt;8:30am </p><p>Marie’s Ex: Ya know, I’m thinking bout smth</p><p>Trial of the Dragon: wutcha thinkin leader? </p><p>Marie’s Ex: Im just wonderin, how the literal fuck did we do everythin we did?</p><p>Snow Black: what do you mean?</p><p>Bearsona: Yea?</p><p>Marie’s Ex: Well think about SEES, they had</p><p>Marie’s Ex: The heiress of a multimillion dollar corporation </p><p>Marie’s Ex: Champion Boxer</p><p>Marie’s Ex: Future professional actor but I guess that doesnt count for much</p><p>Marie’s Ex: Genius hacker</p><p>Marie’s Ex: and Aigis, with double machine guns</p><p>Marie’s Ex: ignoring the rest cause I’m just seeing this and be like</p><p>Marie’s Ex: How the hell did we solve a problem on the scale of Nyx? Multiple times?</p><p>Marie’s Ex: We got jack shit for funding, wounds were carried out of the TV, and probably the closest thing to brains we got is Naoto or I, hell the Persona of Minato is literally Jesus</p><p>Marie’s Ex: See what I mean? No offense to you guys but ignoring Persona power we were a bunch of ordinary kids who killed god</p><p>Ressentiment: mean, but I see what you mean</p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: While you do have a point, thats still mean senpai!</p><p>Beefcake: :C</p><p>Bearsona: You’re so mean sensei T-T</p><p>Marie’s Ex: sorry Ted</p><p>Marie’s Ex: Now on the bright side, that means we are pretty strong for literally killing god with nothing but money we scrounged from shadows and my 7 jobs</p><p>Marie’s Ex: and we did go through some rly good character growth, that being facing the parts of ourselves we loathe the most and having the guts to say “you are me, and I am you”</p><p>Trial of the Dragon: Yea!</p><p>Prez: sounds like it!</p><p>Bearsona: yayyyyyyy</p><p>FBI open up: While you could word it better, you are partially correct.</p><p>Ressentiment: Well i guess that fact makes us all the more cooler!</p><p>Trial of the Dragon: I mean we are all still massive dorks</p><p>Ressentiment: Hey! Speak for yourself you carnivorous dragon!</p><p>Trial of the Dragon: oh? What about you Prince Dissapointment?</p><p>Ressentiment: Huh? Whatabout Killjoy Fanfic Writer? Or The Kneebreaking Knitter? Or flipping Teddie? </p><p>Marie’s Ex: get a room</p><p>Trial of the Dragon: …</p><p>Ressentiment: …</p><p>Trial of the Dragon: truce?</p><p>Ressentiment: yea</p><p>Marie’s Ex: Neat you stopped fighting</p><p>Ressentiment: to kick his ass</p><p>Marie’s Ex: Oh no</p><p>Yu’s Ex: You kinda deserve it</p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: Yeap</p><p>Beefcake: he is right</p><p>FBI open up: wait where did you hear about my writing?</p><p>Ressentiment: oh I think you left one you were writing at a meeting, shipping Arsene Lupin and Sherlock ey?</p><p>FBI open up: I did nothing of the sort!</p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: Cmon Naoto! We may have read it accidently</p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: On the bright side it was good!</p><p>FBI open up: </p><p>Beefcake: Uhh, we’re getting breakfast, she’s blushing like crazy man</p><p>&gt;Rise Kujikawa to Kanji Tatsumi</p><p>Rise: oooooh, on a date?????</p><p>Kanji: Huh? Its nothin like that Rise! We’re just friends!</p><p>Rise: I can see you blushing from my hotel room</p><p>Kanji: can you really?</p><p>Rise: OMG are u actually?</p><p>Kanji: NO</p><p>Rise: whatever, enjoy ur not-a-date</p><p>Kanji: and enjoy not getting with senpai</p><p>Rise: How rude! Maybe I should take Naoto on a date cause ur a wuss!</p><p>Kanji: ….</p><p>Rise: uhhh</p><p>Kanji: now that i think about it u might be a better match for her then I ever could</p><p>Rise: don’t say that moronji! You’re a better match! You’ve basically been best friends for all of 2nd and 3rd year! I was their most of the time!</p><p>KanjI: Look Rise, we both know this is a sensitive topic, even if I was a better match she wouldnt feel the same towards me. Its been what? 3 years? I shouldn’t be having feelings for someone for someone out of my league that long.</p><p>Rise: fine I’ll stop talking for now! But I rly hope u two can get together soon, especially cause u basically live and work together. </p><p>Kanji: alright Rise</p><p>&gt;Official Investigation Team</p><p>FBI open up: OK MOVING ON</p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: huh, either ur shouting or old habits die hard</p><p>FBI open up: its the former</p><p>FBI open up: anyways, how's your mornings so far?</p><p>Bearsona: I just woke up so beary good!</p><p>Ressentiment: by that he means he fell out of bed when his phone shook from notifications</p><p>Bearsona: what the hec Yosuke</p><p>Marie’s Ex: I woke up early to do some detective work for some lady whos looking for proof of infidelity</p><p>Marie’s Ex: I actually get cases like these alot, along with cases from concerned parents and the cops when they’re lazy</p><p>FBI open up: as much as I would like to disagree with the trope, since Inaba is a small town most crime is just local juveniles with nothing better to do so we are relegated to the aforementioned cases for now</p><p>Marie’s Ex: so I was looking at the clients reports on the person, and hoo boy I went out for coffee an hour ago and I run into him, and what do I see falling out of his pocket? A condom</p><p>Marie’s Ex: I want it to be open and shut but I’m going to be thorough</p><p>Marie’s Ex: basically I have to telescope stalk him while trying to read lips</p><p>Marie’s Ex: if anyone can be a field agent for me I would appreciate it</p><p>Yu’s Ex: I’ll do it, its normal for me to walk and linger around Inaba so it wont be out of place</p><p>Marie’s Ex: thanks, I’ll send u location soon</p><p>Ressentiment: hoo boy how many times have we gotten the cheating cases? Its been like a month of us being open and wut? 20 different cases which were basically the same? I think one time we got a high schooler asking us to do this</p><p>Marie’s Ex: yea I remember that, she asked us to stalk her boyfriend as he was hanging out with ‘friends’ (she put it in air quotes), srsly we couldn't tell her no as she was adamant about hiring us. </p><p>Marie’s Ex: so we did as she said, the surprising part was that she was right. </p><p>Marie’s Ex: I went into Aiya’s after him and saw him flirting with Marie who was also there</p><p>Marie’s Ex: then later a girl came and he told her some lies and stuff about not being able to meet with her the past few days. I think the girl’s from the other school and I gathered some pictures and shit and bam cheater exposed.</p><p>Yu’s Ex: yea what a creep, he sounded sleazy and tried to pick me up</p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: sounded like a douchebag, and what happened afterward? </p><p>Marie’s Ex: well she broke up with him, obviously. Guess what happens a week l8r? </p><p>Beefcake: I know but its still disappointing</p><p>FBI open up: yes, unfortunate, I read the report u made Yu</p><p>Marie’s Ex: well you know me, one of the things I get angry about is crappy liars, being Seeker of Truth and all</p><p>Marie’s Ex: so basically a week later a different high school girl shows up, and tells us to stalk the EXACT SAME GUY</p><p>Marie’s Ex: then it happened again and finally after the fifth time nobody else dated the guy</p><p>Marie’s Ex: I like seeing the best in people, but seriously at least get subtle about ur things</p><p>Marie’s Ex: like it was the same place, all 5 times, and he never suspected me even though he could plainly see me, evey, single, time. He never took it anywhere else, he just had to do this.</p><p>Marie’s Ex: At least Adachi was subtle, ish</p><p>Marie’s Ex: ok moving on from that yea infidelity cases are super common atm cause of the whole small town no crime</p><p>Yu’s Ex: yea that guy sounds worse than I thought, srsly how does the jerk not learn from his mistakes?</p><p>Beefcake: sounds like the same types of jackasses I used to beat up</p><p>Beefcake: well those days are behind me, I got the shop and this side gig</p><p>FBI open up: indeed, my question is how his obvious reputation as a pathological cheater not hit the people he was dating, considering he had 10 ‘girlfriends’ and all of them now hate him</p><p> Marie’s Ex: Exactly! </p><p>Ressentiment: Yeesh that guy sounds like a creep</p><p>Bearsona: Yea! I would want the ladies I charm to be willingly going on with previous knowledge of my exploits!</p><p>Yu’s Ex: Huh, that was an answer I somehow did and didn’t expect</p><p>Marie’s Ex: Fortunately none of us ended up like him or his girlfriends, but yea I’m going to start stalking rn, l8r guys</p><p>Yu’s Ex: l8r Yu</p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: L8r senpai!</p><p>Beefcake: yea see ya later senpai!</p><p>Marie’s Ex: we’re not even in school anymore</p><p>Beefcake: it feels weird not calling ya that</p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: ikr?</p><p>FBI open up: See you later Yu-Senpai</p><p>Marie’s Ex: ur making me feel old </p><p>Out of Context Strip Club: I like u that way ;)</p><p>Yu’s Ex: Hey!</p><p>Marie’s Ex: I’m going to leave rn so see ya guys at lunch.</p><p>Bearsona: Bye sensei!</p><p>Marie’s Ex went offline</p><p>&gt;Yu Narukami to Naoto Shirogane<br/>
&gt;12:00am</p><p>Naoto: uh, Yu? </p><p>Yu: ?? we are sitting across the table from another. Something private u need to ask?</p><p>Naoto: Yes actually</p><p>Yu: shoot then</p><p>Naoto: well I have been presented a conundrum that I cannot solve without several pieces of evidence saying the contrary or my answer does not make sense</p><p>Yu: ?? is this a case</p><p>Naoto: oh no nothing like that, its something else</p><p>Yu: how can Marie use ziodyne irl? I don't know either she just can create lightning and other elements sometimes and generally uses it when angry</p><p>Naoto: oh that? I dont know, I actually dont think we told Mitsuru-san about Marie’s identity yet, but its something else of a more personal matter.</p><p>Yu: has someone threatened you?</p><p>Naoto: no, far from it. I am just confused on Kanji’s consistent behavior around me</p><p>Yu: go on</p><p>Naoto: Kanji has normally acted oddly whenever I happen to be around, stuttering words, acting flustered when I speak or inquire something, and being oddly sick whenever I am in his presence</p><p>Yu: …. Well this surely is a conundrum </p><p>Yu: well I am not the best on this topic specifically so could u tell me ur hypothesis </p><p>Naoto: very well, my first guess was that he was afraid of me, but that does not explain the kindness he has shown me and how he often spent and sought time with me during 2nd and 3rd year. Now me and Yamato Sumeragi are just confused</p><p>Naoto: Me and Sumeragi deeply care about his opinion and well being and dont wish to cause him discomfort, and I wish to fix whatever it is so he can be comfortable </p><p>Yu: uhhh, this is honestly out of my pay grade, let me contact an advisor </p><p>Naoto: very well</p><p>&gt;Yu Narukami to Rise Kujikawa</p><p>Yu: finally</p><p>Rise:????</p><p>Yu: ya know how Kanji has been crushing on Naoto for years now and they are stuck in perpetual romantic purgatory?</p><p>Rise: YEA, WAIT DID NAOTO ADMIT SHE HAS A CRUSH???</p><p>Yu: Nope, dont think so, but she is picking up on the fact that Kanji is acting weirdly around her</p><p>Yu: she asked me on my opinion, and I really hate to but I dont want to put Kanji’s feelings on stage suddenly</p><p>Rise: good move, we will tell her, but does she care about Kanji as more than a friend though? </p><p>Yu: well she did say she “deeply cares about his opinion and comfort” and wishes to put him at ease around her</p><p>Rise: well thats gud but I still I hope Moronji will stop being a wuss and ask her out, ughhhh</p><p>Yu: while I can understand his hesitations, it is rather frustrating</p><p>Rise: IKR, but srsly we gotta come up with a way to get em together</p><p>Yu: Maybe I should subtly hint about his crush?</p><p>Rise: neat, do it</p><p>&gt;Yu Narukami to Naoto Shirogane</p><p>Yu: my apologies, I now have some advice for you</p><p>Naoto: oh its fine, and what is it?</p><p>Yu: looks back and think emotionally as well as logically, look at prior times this has happened and think, that is all</p><p>Naoto: Ok? I guess I should do that</p><p>&gt;02:03pm</p><p>Naoto: I have come up with a hypothesis that when I look back on it, is supported by the evidence</p><p>Yu: oh?</p><p>Naoto: yes, I have come to the conclusion that Kanji has social anxiety that is specifically triggered by me for whatever reason</p><p>Yu: ….</p><p>Naoto: ?? what do you think?</p><p>Yu: I dont mean to be rude but, how are u this bad at reading emotions?</p><p>Naoto: excuse you? </p><p> </p><p>Yu: think about it, he blushes around you, blushes whenever someone specifically mentions u to him, stammers his words as if embarrassed, and has been nothing but kind and helpful to you</p><p>Naoto: wait, are you saying?</p><p>Yu: yes I am, he has a crush on you</p><p>Naoto: …. </p><p>&gt;Marie to Yu Narukami</p><p>Marie: I can read ur thoughts across town cause they’re that loud, and yes finally she realizes it</p><p>Yu: wait wha-ok then I guess</p><p>&gt;Yu Narukami to Rise Kujikawa</p><p>Yu: I may have flat out told Naoto about his crush cause she thought he had social anxiety that she triggers </p><p>Rise: wait what? She knows? Uhhhhhhhh can u deal with it rn?</p><p>Yu: sure, I bet she’ll want to talk to u too </p><p>&gt;Yu Narukami to Naoto Shirogane<br/>
&gt;06:30pm</p><p>Naoto: I have cleared my head</p><p>Yu: well?</p><p>Naoto: while my initial hesitancy towards confessions made to me in high school was because those people fell in love with the prince and not the real me, Kanji doesn’t face that problem. My other hesitation was because it would be complicated work and they would want me to change. Obviously Kanji would never ask me to change myself for his own pleasure and I don't think romance with him will complicate our work too much, as I think as you found out about it the rest of the team is aware of his feelings as well?</p><p>Yu: yep</p><p>Naoto: I may take some time to think more, but I should at least consider trying. </p><p>Yu: yayy, this took like 3 years, finally</p><p>Naoto: wait what?</p><p>&gt;Official Investigation Team<br/>
&gt;07:01PM</p><p>Ressentiment: hey what ever happened to Sho?</p><p>Marie’s Ex: oh him? After the p-1 tourney thing at the end we fought one last time, and he vowed to kill me one day</p><p>Ressentiment: uhhhhh</p><p>Marie’s Ex: dont worry he vowed to kill me, and only me</p><p>Ressentiment: not what I was worried about partner</p><p>Marie’s Ex: He's just going on a journey to get stronger and eventually overcome me, plus he wont just sneak attack me he’ll just challenge me to a duel</p><p>Ressentiment: Ok I’ll just leave this alone for now</p><p>Marie’s Ex: Yea good choice</p><p>Marie’s Ex: from my knowledge he left on a journey to become stronger though, I think he’s still hiking around Japan, picking fights to get stronger to beat me</p><p>Marie’s Ex: He explained to me that he could only forge bonds from battle, so we have forged a strong bond from our one last time, and he will forge more</p><p>Marie’s Ex: also from snippets from Margaret and Elizabeth I heard that he might be a wild card who is now a guest of the velvet room</p><p>Ressentiment: Wait</p><p>Ressentiment: WHAT</p><p>Marie’s Ex: yeaaa, and I’m guessing his Fool’s Journey will be to eventually defeat me, or at least something along those lines</p><p>Ressentiment: and you are sure he wont kill people?</p><p>Marie’s Ex: yea, he made a promise to kill me first to prove his strength</p><p>Ressentiment: Well we can always get him if he doesnt keep that promise</p><p>Marie’s Ex: I wonder what ass has he kicked now? </p><p>Marie’s Ex: it has been a year or two since he left, I wonder where his journeys brought him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another clusterfuck I made!<br/>Whoo</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeet, if you are reading this you are reading the latest chapter.</p><p>I maybe can update frequent enough. Don't expect consistency though</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>